


Ouendan

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo never played a half-assed game. He always determined to win. But today, he wanted to win more than ever.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>I just wanna see Daichi in ouendan (Japanese cheer boy squad) uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouendan

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for the grammar, spelling and vocabulary errors.

Kuroo was getting ready in the locker room when Bokuto nudged him and then circled his arm around him.

“You won’t believe what’s waiting for you on the tribune.”

Kuroo turned his head towards the former owl captain. He looked at him, confused, but his best friend just wiggled his eyebrows, smirking. Kuroo snorted and shoved Bokuto’s face away from him.

They were now sophomore in university. Best friend since high school despite being in rivalry volleyball teams, they were recruited to the same university and now play alongside another. They were getting ready for the first match of the season and Kuroo was actually pretty nervous, but Bokuto just sang happily while wearing his uniform.

After their coach done giving them preparation talk, they headed out from the locker room to warm up. Kuroo was actually already forgotten about what Bokuto mentioned earlier, but when he heard a loud cheer from the tribune, he couldn’t help but saw _him_.

He was Sawamura Daichi.

Kuroo was having an enormous crush on him since the very first day of university. Bokuto kept teasing him about that every day, so he actually should be able to guess what Bokuto meant earlier about what was waiting for him on the tribune.

But he didn’t expect this. _At all._

There stood Sawamura Daichi, in a full _gakuran_ with white gloves. Kuroo knew that boys in _gakuran_ could look extremely handsome, but for Sawamura, handsome was an understatement. He wore full cheer boys attributes. Kuroo’s eyes widened while he froze in his place.

“You’re gawking.”

Bokuto’s voice startled Kuroo and he tried his best to look composed. He closed his mouth, avoiding Bokuto’s gaze and shoved his smirking face away.

“Shut up, bro.”

Bokuto laughed.

“I thought our university doesn’t have cheering team,” Kuroo stated, sitting down on the bench. He peeked over Bokuto’s head to look at Sawamura who led a bunch of another boys and girls, cheering for their team.

Bokuto chuckled. “We didn’t. Until two weeks ago. Sawamura assembled them himself, with Sugawara of course.”

Kuroo looked closely, and recognized of mop of gray hair next to Sawamura. Clearly it was Sugawara’s hair.

Bokuto nudged him again. “He took it seriously when you said he would look good in Japanese cheer boy’s uniform, you know.”

Kuroo blushed. He did say those things playfully few weeks ago, when he whined that if only Sawamura would cheer for him—Japanese cheer squad style—he would do better in game.

Kuroo stood up from the bench, ready to do some warm up with their setter, and took one last glance to the tribune. Fortunately, Sawamura reciprocated his gaze. Sawamura smiled brightly at him and gave him two thumbs up. Kuroo smiled back, despite butterflies which started forming in his stomach.

When Bokuto approached him, he said firmly, “We must win today, Bokuto.”

Bokuto smirked and patted Kuroo’s shoulder. “Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random AU where they are all university students. Bokuto and Kuroo knew each other since high school, Sugawa and Daichi also knew each other since high school, but the four of them just met in university.
> 
> Bokuto and Kuroo are volleyball athletes but Daichi and Sugawa aren't.
> 
> And Chichi draw a [fanart](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/145878383334/ketekyo-ouendan-daichi-based-on-this-fic) based on this fic! XD Bless you! Go click the link if you wanna see Daichi in Ouendan uniform ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
